


Where is he?

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Voice Actor/Bendy!Harry [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bendy remembers being Harry, Blood, But Nothing Too Bad, Henry beats up Joey, Henry is a dad, Other, Some Cursing, Violence, Wally and Bendy have to pry him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Henry wasn’t looking forward to this. Something wasn’t right, and he needed to talk to Joey to find out what is was. No, not talk. INTERROGATE.Harry had stayed late to talk with Joey about something on Halloween, then the next day an actual living Bendy is introduced to everyone at the studio and Harry just up and vanishes without a trace?No, that couldn’t be a coincidence.





	Where is he?

Henry wasn’t looking forward to this. Something wasn’t right, and he needed to talk to Joey to find out what is was. No, not talk. _Interrogate._

When he had come in after Halloween, Joey had met him at the door looking exhausted but positively giddy, and presented him with an _actual, living, breathing_ version of Bendy. There where a few minor differences from the model sheets Henry had drawn for the studio (this Bendy had a tail, a scar of some kind by his widow’s peak, and green tinted eyes) but it was undeniably the same Devil Darling he had created in the early days of the studio.

At first Henry had been amazed and delighted, but almost as soon as Bendy had shyly greeted him, he remembered the teenager they had hired to be Bendy’s voice for the cartoon.

He had promptly asked Joey what this would mean for Harry’s job since the man had essentially rendered it moot. A strange look had come over his friend’s face, but he’d assured Henry that there was nothing to worry about.

Harry hadn’t come in to work that day, and he had gone to Joey’s office to ask if he knew why. Joey had said that he had given Harry some time off because of all the hard work he had put into the past couple episodes. At the time, it hadn’t seemed to outrageous. And now Bendy was there to voice his own lines, so the schedule wouldn't be held up by it.

But then Harry hadn’t come in for the rest of the week either. He hadn’t heard from the teen at any point during that time, and he had started to get really worried about him.

And just that morning Harry’s landlady, a kindly woman by the name of Ivy Monroe, had called the studio and Henry had been the one to answer. Apparently Harry hadn’t come back to his apartment at any point in the week, she called a few other people she knew the teen hung around and none of them had seen him. As far as she could tell he was _missing_ and she was getting frantic about it.

Henry had told her he would ask around and find out if anyone at the studio knew where the teen was, but he had a suspicion that had been bugging him for a while now.

Bendy had a lot of odd habits. The odd slang he used, food and drink preferences that had never appeared in the show, verbal and physical ticks that Henry _knew_ he had never come up with for the toon. All of them were habits he had only ever seen in the toon’s missing Voice Actor. It raised more warning flags than he didn’t like, and it definitely wasn't good for Henry's peace of mind.

Harry had stayed late to talk with Joey about something on Halloween, then the next day an actual living Bendy is introduced to everyone at the studio and Harry just up and vanishes without a trace?

No, that couldn’t be a coincidence.

He had searched around the studio and asked his coworkers if they had heard anything from the missing teen, hoping to find something to disprove his suspicion. But there was nothing, no one had seen or heard from him.

Then Henry searched the Voice actors area of the music department and found Harry’s belongings haphazardly jammed in a rarely used supply closet in that section of the studio. Heart sinking, he had searched the items, but still found nothing hinting at what had happened. A polished stick had fallen from Harry's jacket (from a sleeve or pocket, he couldn’t tell), and Henry had picked it up.

It had looked like a “classic” wizard’s wand, and considering Harry’s own (rarely seen) interest in magic, he had assumed it had been for a costume that Harry had planned to wear that Halloween. He had tucked it into his pocket, hoping it wouldn’t have to act as evidence for his theory about what had happened to its owner.

He had gone to the ink machine room to try and think about things.

It wasn’t the quietest room in the studio by any stretch of the imagination, but it was the least likely to have people wandering through while he tried to put his thoughts in order and figure out what could have happened to Harry. He had kicked something by accident on his way there, and when he saw what it was, it only acted as more evidence of his growing theory. And Henry _didn't like_ the theory in question.

He rapped his knuckles against Joey’s office door, then opened it without preamble. He needed to know what was going on, and he couldn't let Joey have the chance to try and weasel his way out of it.

“Joey, we need to talk. Right now.” Joey looked up from the papers on his desk, confusion on his face. Henry’s jaw set. “How did you bring Bendy here?”

Joey blinked at him in confusion.

“I already told you, Henry, I brought him to life with magic.”

“Yes, but _how_ did you do it?” Joey leaned back in his chair, a confused look in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

“Well, I did a ritual. In the Ink Machine room, since Bendy needed to be made from Ink being a toon and all. I had to use some... hard to get ingredients, but the ones that I used ensured that Bendy would be able to live well and even be able to do actual _magic._ ”

Henry kept his face blank throughout Joey's speech, which served the purpose he wanted since Joey began shifting uncomfortably in his chair under his gaze.

“Those “hard to get” ingredients wouldn't happen to have something to do with Harry hasn't been seen _anywhere_ for the past week, would they?” Henry very carefully pulled the object he'd found out of his pocket, and set it on the desk. Joey's posture stiffened, his eyes widening and face paling at the sight of it. “Or why I _just so happened_ to have found Harry's glasses in the hall outside the Ink Machine room? The glasses we _both_ know he can't see worth a damn without?”

Henry leaned on the desk, his eyes narrowing at Joey, who shrank away from him. The blonde swallowed nervously.

“I _really_ don't want to think you did something to him, Joey. _I really don't._ But right now, I'm finding it really hard to come up with reasons to _not_ suspect you. I want _answers_ Joey. And I want them _now._ ”

Joey twitched, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt anxiously. Henry could tell he was struggling to come up with something to pacify him, without putting the man's _own_ neck on the line. Henry had always been a force to be reckoned with when he was angry, it was good to know that Joey hadn't forgotten it.

“W-well. I- um... It's... Alright,” Joey sighed, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I- uh, maybe I _did_ do something. Harry's- You've seen he has issues, right? With being touched and being around people. He's a good kid, so I de- uh, I thought it would be a good idea to, you know... To give Harry a bit of a second childhood, you see-”

“Stop beating around the bush and cut to the _chase_ already _,_ Joey.” Henry ground out. He _hated_ when Joey would try to dodge around a subject. Especially with the fact that they were talking about a _person_ right then. It gave his sizable imagination far too much time to make its _own_ conclusions. _And they weren't good ones_.

Joey flinched, seeming to fully realize the impending danger looming over him right then. He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“W-well, I needed to use Harry to, um, to make Bendy-”

 **“** _Define 'use' for me, Joey.”_ Henry's tone dipped dangerously until it was _just barely_ above snarling. That was… Living people weren’t...

 **“** I, um, used the ritual I mentioned to, uh, t-turn Harry _into_ Bendy?”

“You… You did _what?!”_ Henry was torn between disbelief and fury. How was that even possible? Why would Joey try to do something like that? There was no way Harry would have just sat back and _allowed_ him to do that, Joey would have had too…

Joey flinched at Henry’s darkening expression and hurriedly continued speaking.

“W-well, Harry was actually magical, and I would need magic to bring Bendy and the other toons to life without resorting to more drastic magics. The first ritual _had_ to be done with a magical person in order to ensure the toons would come out stable, and without having to sacrifice more people to bring them to life! And-and this way Harry can have a second chance to-”

There was red seeping into his vision, and before Henry could stop himself, he had cut Joey off by slugging him. Joey reeled back at the punch to the jaw, caught by surprise. He tumbled from his seat, clutching at the new injury. He stumbled to his feet, backing a couple steps from the enraged animator.

“N-now Henry, there’s no need to get so aggressive.” Holding out his hands, Joey futility attempted to placate the man. Henry snarled and took another swing at Joey, who saw it coming this time, and barely managed to duck under the hook. He knew Henry’s strength. The first punch would ache for a good, long while (and would leave a _hell_ of a bruise later), but if he managed to land another, _serious_ punch on him... Then Joey would be leaving the studio with a broken jaw.

If he was _lucky,_ that was.

“You FUCKER!” Henry took another wild swing at his boss that didn’t connect, before leaping at Joey with a furious yell. Joey hit the floor hard, the wind getting knocked out of him under Henry’s weight and he was easily pinned by the stronger man.

“Henry, stop, you’re being irrational!” Joey pleaded fearfully, writhing and squirming to escape Henry’s considerable grip. He had expected Henry to get mad at him for changing Harry, but not a full on _rage_ of this intensity. He needed to think of a way to calm Henry down, and _fast._

“Irrational!? _I’m_ being irrational?! You-” Henry spat, too angry to formulate the rest of his words, instead taking the opportunity to swing another right hook into Joey’s vulnerable cheek. The blonde let out a pained yelp, his struggles growing more frantic. Another fist sailed, slamming into the nose and making it bleed fiercely.

Through the chaos, neither man noticed Bendy entering the room, possibly looking for one of them. Seeing the two fighting, and the blood on Joey’s face, the little ink devil had panicked, scampering out once and returning while dragging a confused Wally in by the cuff of his sleeve.

The janitor’s confusion quickly morphed into shock and alarm at the scene.

“Henry?! What the hell man?!” He lunged forward, hooking his arms under the animator’s to keep him from throwing any more punches at their prone boss. An equally distressed Bendy grabbed onto Henry’s shirt and started pulling him back. It took their combined effort to pry the seething man off of the bruised and bleeding Joey.

“Henry, what the hell has gotten into you?!” Wally grunted out, still restraining the man.

“THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED HARRY!” he screeched, writhing and straining to escape their grip. Wally just gripped Henry’s arms tighter, gritting his teeth a bit at the accusation.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

Bendy looked between the enraged Henry and the injured Joey, while still helping Wally restrain the smaller man. He had eavesdropped on part of their conversation, before they had started fighting, and now he was feeling a  bit lost about the whole ordeal.

People had mentioned “Harry” to him before. That he had been Bendy's voice in the show, before Joey had brought him to life. He’d heard them wondering what it would mean for the actor’s job, but no one had seen or heard from him since Halloween. (Why did their mentioning him make him feel strange? Like he had forgotten something important) But, why would Henry think Joey had killed him?

Yeah, he’d heard Joey mention something about sacrifices earlier, but he also started to say something about Harry having a “second chance” of some kind. Second chances were good things, right?

(His head was starting to hurt. Why was it starting to hurt?)

“Izzat… Izzat true Joey?” Wally looked and sounded distressed, his eyes peering at Joey over Henry’s shoulder. He must have said that out loud. But why were they all so upset? Was there something he was missing about all of this? ( _My head hurts…_ )

Something caught on the edge of Bendy’s glove when he adjusted his grip on Henry’s clothes. An ever curious little demon, Bendy couldn't help peering at the thing that had caught his glove. There was something slim and wooden poking out of Henry's pocket. And he had the sudden, irresistible urge to pull it out and examine it. He carefully grasped it and tugged it free of the pocket, finally pulling Henry’s attention from strangling Joey.

“Bendy? What are you...”

The little devil ignored him, far more curious about the stick that he had pulled out. He could hear the humans around him talking (Joey was asking about the stick, Henry said he’d found someone's stuff, Wally was asking his own questions), but their voices faded into the background. He turned it over in his hands, examining every curve and nick and stain in the wood.

It felt strangely... familiar. Like he had seen and held it before but he couldn't remember where. He could swear it was warm to the touch. Possibly from being in Henry’s pocket? Was the tip of the stick glowing? His headache was getting worse. Why was it getting worse? _(Not a stick…)_

_(“Arigh’, now we just need t’ get yeh yer wand, best get t’ Ollivanders…”)_

This was… This wasn’t a stick. It was a _wand_.

 _(“_ _Unusual combination – Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple._ _”)_

It- It was _his_ wand.

Bendy’s head throbbed painfully, a hand moving away from the wand to clutch at his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. A sharp spike of pain shot through his temples, the world spinning, and a pained keen tearing from his throat. His legs gave out under him, curling in on himself in a vain attempt to escape the pain he felt.

**_“Bendy!!”_ **

He groaned, his eyes squeezed shut to escape the spinning room. A painful ringing blocking out the other voices in the room. And slowly, the world faded from his senses.

-

-

When he woke again, he was wrapped in soft blankets and laid out on one of the camp beds in the infirmary. With the lights turned low and only the distant rumbling of the Machine in the upper floors filling the silence. He still had the wand, no, _his_ wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He sat up slowly, listening for any signs of someone besides himself. He heard the sound of soft breathing coming from the other side of the room. He glanced over, spotting Henry slumped over on the couch there, snoring slightly where he sat. A small smile tugged at his lips and the sight of the dozing man, then his gaze dropped back to his toony, gloved hands, and the wand he still held.

He remembered who he was now. He wasn’t Bendy, he hadn’t been born as the little toon. He was Harry James Potter. A wizard that had been displaced in time.

And now he was a living cartoon demon, thanks to Joey Drew. He couldn’t remember what had actually been done to him, but it seemed obvious who was responsible for it (the tea, Joey must have drugged his tea. No wonder it had tasted odd).

He wanted to be angry at Joey for what he’d done to him, but…

When he’d woken without his human memories, thinking he was just Bendy, Joey had been so _kind_ to him and so careful while “introducing” him to the world. And he’d done so much to get him comfortable in the Studio and to make sure he was safe and healthy. And even before then, Joey had always been such a kind, well-meaning person, he…

Harry _was_ angry with him but he felt like, given enough time, he could come to forgive the man for what he’d done.

“At least I still have my wand, I guess…” Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry idly turned his wand over in his hands, running his fingers over the ridges in the wood, and felt a lump build in his non-existent throat. Now that he wasn’t human anymore, would he still be able to use it? Could he use _any_ magic? The thought sent a fearful chill down his spine. His wand was one of the few things of his real life and name that he still had, if he couldn’t use it…

Hands shaking slightly, he raised his wand and whispered the first spell to come to mind.

 _“Lumous.”_ He nearly sagged in relief at the pale blue light that appeared at the tip of the wand, unaware of a soft intake of breath from the couch. But Harry couldn’t help wondering, now what? He couldn’t exactly walk into the nearest magical hospital and ask for a potion to turn him back into a human. Was there even a way _to_ change him back?

And what about Mrs. Monroe? She was a part time Unspeakable, so by now the DoM would know about him disappearing. It was only a matter of time until that had Aurors look into the situation, and that would lead them to the Studio. What would they do when they found him? What would happen? And what would they do if they found out about what Joey had done? What he _could_ do? They couldn’t just obliviate the staff and expect it to end there.

There wasn’t  a quick fix for this, it was just too _complicated._ (He didn’t want to leave. He _liked_ being where he was. He liked his coworkers, his _friends,_ he didn’t want to be taken from them. He didn’t want them to forget him...)

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, green eyes met with Henry’s hazel eyes, illuminated by the pale light from tip of his wand. There was a strange look on Henry’s face, like he was searching for something in his face. He seemed to find it, as he carefully sat down on the bed next to Harry’s (much) smaller form.

“Harry, is… Is that you buddy?” He asked, his voice soft with a hopeful tint to his tone. Harry’s throat felt tight, part of his saying he should lie, or do something to prevent Henry from knowing about. But he couldn’t, Henry didn’t deserve lies, or to have part of himself taken just to keep a law he never believed in safe. Harry felt himself give a slight nod, his eyes watering slightly.

Henry startled him against by wrapping him in a hug, giving the human-turned toon a slight squeeze.

“I’m _so sorry_ Joey did this to you, Harry. He shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have even _considered_ doing it. I’ll do everything I can to find a way to fix this, I promise.” He buried his face into Henry’s shoulder. He didn’t think Henry could keep that promise (this was too complex, to advanced, for him to fix. For either of them to fix), but he still found some comfort from the actions and words.

He needed to think of what to do, he had to.


End file.
